


Jaeyong ‘S/S Fight’

by cherrypleath



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: Dry Humping, JaeYong - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Neo city, Smut, Teasing, angel - Freeform, jaeyong fight, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, mild-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypleath/pseuds/cherrypleath
Summary: Taeyong just ended his vlive, he tried his best to ignore all the comments about Jaehyun rejecting his touch yesterday“Is yongie mad.....”“...why are you getting raged. Not that you want me around you”





	Jaeyong ‘S/S Fight’

“Hyung what are you doing?”

Jaehyun peeked through Taeyong’s door.

“eating.” Taeyong replied coldly while munching on the doughnuts.

“Can I come in?”

“hm...” Taeyong continued eating while scrolling twitter that was flooded with their Angel fancam from the show last night. 

Taeyong just ended his vlive, he tried his best to ignore all the comments about Jaehyun rejecting his touch yesterday. He was hurt. Visible pout started to form when he realised Jaehyun was smiling and staring right onto his face from his bed. Taeyong chugged the almond milk on the coffee table to wet his dry throat

“What do you want Jung?”

“Is yongie mad.....”

Must. Not. Fall. For. This. Again. Taeyong reminds himself. He always falls into Jaehyun’s words every time they argue leaving him no space to show that he’s not that weak for the younger, well in fact, he is one. Especially when Jaehyun started to teasingly smile showing his dimples, titling his head and calling him various pet names. 

“what do you mean, I’m all good. I just talked to our fans, my heart is at ease. Oh! They asked about wayV music video also! God I wish i can talk longer about how beautiful Ten looks in it, the way his body moves, how he lead the dance break. I miss him so much...” 

Taeyong didn’t plan to have a sudden ranting session but talking about his best friend made him so emotional and he genuinely proud and misses Ten. 

Jaehyun was no longer smiling, face all cold and staring deeper onto Taeyong doe eyes. Not realising the tense radiating around the younger, Taeyong got up from the chair to throw the leftovers just to be surprised by a hand grabbing his waist, sitting his small body on the younger lap. 

“What the fuck Jung, let me go.” Taeyong struggles to get away but of course he wouldn’t be able to win over the Jaehyun’s built body.

Tightening his grip over Taeyong waist,

“Lee... are you now using Ten to make me jealous?’

“What?! No. Can’t I miss my own best friend?”

His frown nearly connect his two brows while crossing both of his arms. Jaehyun thought his hyung was so cute he can kiss him right there and then but he needed to control himself first.

“...why are you getting raged. Not that you want me around you” 

Taeyong softly mumbles, running his eyes everywhere but Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun startled at the sight of Taeyong’s watery eyes..

“Shh... baby... look I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to reject your touch yesterday... It is just...” 

Jaehyun carefully wiped the tears with his thumb while his other hand softly rubbed Taeyong’s napes. Calming his hyung.

“...just what? Don’t Jaehyunie loves me anymore? Am I annoying, am i a burden, do i look ugly last night.. do i—“ 

Taeyong was cut by a soft lips on his. 

“Baby no. No please never say those words again. I’m so sorry, you were way too beautiful last night I had to avoid your eyes or else I might put you on my laps just like this and kiss you in front of everyone” 

Jaehyun rested his forehead on Taeyong’s, explaining his part. His heart shattered and in so much pain every time Taeyong downgrades himself. His only wish is to tell the world what a wonderful human being Taeyong is, how beautiful he looks, outside and inside. 

“Really... it’s not because you hate me now?”

“Say that once again and I will ruined that lips of all night long”

“...not that I’m complaining” Taeyong said softly while playing with the fabric on Jaehyun’s body. 

“Baby we have an interview in two hours, I wouldn’t be able to sto-“

Jaehyun breathe hitched when Taeyong started to roll his hips on his laps.

“Even when I do this...?” Taeyong pulled their body closer and rolled his hips rougher. Innocently asking with his big eyes staring deep onto Jaehyun’s.

“Y-yongie stop.”

“Hmh, what if I don’t want to..” Taeyong sneaked his hand into Jaehyun’s sweatshirt. Playing with his torso, playfully runs his fingers around his nipples and started to rub them slowly. 

“Oh my god, Lee Taeyong!” Jaehyun arched his back and jolted his hips seeking for friction when Taeyong stopped grinding over his hardening crotch. 

Taeyong connected their lips, tongues deep down each other’s throat, fighting dominance. Taeyong moved his hands to Jaehyun’s raspberry hair giving him access to his neck. 

“No marks” 

“Hmm..hm” Jaehyun was all over Taeyong’s neck, hands roaming his back proceeding to slip his hand under Taeyong’s shirt playing with his sensitive nipples.

“Ah.. Jaehyunie ah.. nghhh... Jung Jaehyun!" he rubbed Taeyong’s nipple faster producing a filthy moans from Taeyong’s lips.

“Baby you are so loud they’ll heard us”

Taeyong can no longer control himself. Panting, half lidded eyes and saliva dripping from his lips from the pleasure, rubbing their clothed dick together.

“Jaehyun I’m gon..”

Jaehyun’s pat on Taeyong butt signalling him to get rid of his pants. Jaehyun got up from the bed positioning Taeyong to lie on his back, tears started to form on his eyes bearing his painfully hard cock.

Jaehyun kissed the tears away, moving down to Taeyong’s nose, lips, belly and all way down in between his thigh. Sucking on the overload precum, Jaehyun playfully rolled his tounge over the slid, at the sight of Taeyong shaking heavily. Taeyong grab the pink hair in between his legs.. 

“Jaehyunie please stop teasing..."

He bobbed his head faster, taking it all the way to his throat. Taeyong hips jolted from all the pleasure

“ yongie.. yongie gonna come, move”

Jaehyun grip Taeyong’s on hips. Stopping him from pulling away, signalling he wanted to take it in.

“Fuck..” Taeyong saw millions of stars as he came in Jaehyun’s mouth in no seconds.

“Gross..” Taeyong smiled pulling Jaehyun into a hug. Latching his lips onto Jaehyun’s tasting himself.

“Let me help you..” Taeyong weakly tried to move down but then Jaehyun stopped him.

“...about that..well..”

“Shit you came untouched ...”

“told you your voice alone is dangerous for me...” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong in a hug.

“..hmmm wake me up in thirty minutes” Taeyong must be really tired forgetting how sticky they were at the moment, Jaehyun chuckled while caressing Taeyong’s beautiful face.

.......

“TAEYONG HYUNG! JAEHYUN HYUNG! LETS GO FOR SOME ICE CR- OH SHIT”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’ed| 
> 
> P/s I personally think there’s nothing serious going on between them, it’s just cute to see them playing the push and pull game (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
